I'm A Speedrunner 8
This page is protected until the grand final is uploaded due to speculation. Any info on this page is live and may change without warning. Any edits should be requested on the talk page. The tournament saw 4 out of the 5 finalists from IAS7 back in the competition, originally Gamesendy was also set to return to the IAS8 tournament, but was kicked out at some point, and did not do 1 single match, while the other IAS finalists from IAS7 (CrystalFissure, Zaydskate, Ratchet5 & MuddyMaestro) all returned as well, and did all their matches in Round 1, none of them were eliminated in the group stage. On April 25, 2013, a video from CrashBandiSpyro12 was uploaded asking people what game they wanted to see for I'm A Speedrunner 8 with the exclusion of Spyro and Crash given the amount of times it had been chosen for past tournaments. Gex received the most votes (12), followed by Croc (10), and tied by Sonic and Mario (9). The 8th I'm A Speedrunner tournament began on''' June 6th, 2013''' soon after the Round 1 draw video was uploaded instead of the proposed date of July 1st, 2013. Competitors in this tournament is as always from all over the world, this time participating people came from countries such as: Australia, USA, Canada, United Kingdom, Ireland, Israel, Latvia, Estonia & Denmark Nintendogen64, TheAFH013, and CrystalFissure will be hosting. Special Rules The competitors are required to be able to play at least two out of three Gex titles. To learn more about the general rules, see the pages on Multi-Single Speedrun, Chitching, Randomization, and Void Seeds Seeding for Round 1 was skipped, and the draw was held with no futher waiting. It is unknown as well at the moment, if seeding will be done for this tournament at all or not. Round 1 (Groups) The groups will have 4 competitors in each group competing, with a total of 8 groups (4*8=32). It is confirmed that only top 2 will move on from the group stage, to the knockout rounds, however, it is still unknown how future rounds may be held. Channel Hacked Event is still current; use past-tense when possible On June 19th 2013, and incident occured on the tournament channel, resulting in every speedrun uploaded on the channel by the time, getting removed from the channel. Currently some of the people are trying to re-upload all the speedruns that were deleted. The problem will have no consequences for matches that were already uploaded. DessertMonkeyJK has been keeping a backup of all the videos in case something bad would happen similar to what occured with I'm A Newb Runner. It is unknown who deleted the videos at this time but due to the password for the channel being constantly changed during Round 1, it is assumed someone in the tournament is the culprit. Some have noted that Meckle may be responsible. Group A TheSubpixel '& '''ShoReWol '''have qualified to Round 2 Group B '''Heydavid17 '& '''TheAFH013 have qualified for Round 2 Group C LukeRF44 & DigitalMasterpieces have qualified to Round 2 Group D Nintendogen64 & Zaydskate have qualified to Round 2 Group E Group E - Triple Threat The following speedrunners "MuddyMaestro, DessertMonkeyJK & LyleBandicoot93" all ended on the same amount of points (12 points), when all the matches were done, resulting in a tie between all 3 players. Only 2 of them will qualify to Round 2, which means that the 2 people who finish the goal first will qualify. The winner of the Triple Threat Match, will be placed as the winner of the group, while the person ending second will end on 2nd place. Group F Ratchet5 '''& '''Rickyman48 have qualified to Round 2 Group G KingEurope1 & ThePlatformKing '''have qualified to Round 2 (*) - The match between '''ThePlatformKing and Michael still needs to be uploaded, even though it has been told that ThePlatformKing won the speedrun Group H Group H - Triple Threat The following speedrunners "MrEddy1667ful, CrystalFissure & CrashBandiSpyro12" all ended on the same amount of points (12 points), when all the matches were done, resulting in a tie between all 3 players. Only 2 of them will qualify to Round 2, which means that the 2 people who finish the goal first will qualify. The winner of the Triple Threat Match, will be placed as the winner of the group, while the person ending second will end on 2nd place. Round 2 (Knockout Stage) Round 2 is a knockout stage or the Round of 16, starting after Round 1 has concluded. Round 2 started after the majority of the matches had been done and the deadline had passed. Only 16 out of 32 people will qualify for Round 2. The people who qualify are were the top 2 in their respective groups. People who earned the most points in their groups will be seeded, meaning the winners will face the runner-ups from other groups. *People who finished 1st in the group stage can't face each other in Round 2. *People who finished 2nd in the group stage can't face each other in Round 2. *People who were in the same group in Round 1 can't face each other in Round 2. Qualified People: Matches KingEurope1 vs.' CrashBandiSpyro12' This match would truly end up to be something different, with having both players disagree on what the race should be, a randomisation was made, which resulted in a speedrun in Gex 3, but the gameboy version of the game. With none of the players having any knowledge about the game, the goal would be to get only 1 remote from the first level. An very simple task, yet it showed to be very confusing, since none of the players seemed to know where the 5 ice sculptures were located. In a very confusing speedrun, CrashBandiSpyro12 managed to win the short speedrun, which only lasted for about 4½ minutes, even though it was KingEurope1's suggestion to the randomisation for the speedrun. KingEurope1 did not wish to finish the speedrun. DigitalMasterpieces vs. Ratchet5 This was the first match to be uploaded for Round 2, and already had some technical problems, including DigitalMasterpieces recording the Skype call screen instead of game footage. The race was in Gex 2 to get the 2 red remotes in the level "The Umpire Strikes Out". The speedrun lasted for around 30 minutes, with Ratchet5 finishing the run, a couple of seconds after DigitalMasterpieces entered the level for the first time, resulting in a yet close but sure win for Ratchet5. DigitalMasterpieces did not finish his run despite being close to finishing and ended up stopping after the results were clear. TheAFH013 vs. LyleBandicoot93 FIRST RUN: Another rivalry would appear in the quarter-finals, this time being a local rivelry with TheAFH013 facing LyleBandicoot93, which meant it would be a fight for the Irish(Ireland vs. Northern Ireland). The race would be another Gex 2 race, to be added to the rest. The goal would be a race to get 8 red remotes, 3 hidden remotes and defeat the dragon in "Mao Tse Tongue", this would mean that the players needed those 11 remotes, before killing the dragon. Both players started with 0 remotes, and in the level "Out Of Toon", due to huge mistakes by LyleBandicoot93, TheAFH013 could gain a lot of time, after failing to do some shortcuts. Even TheAFH013 didn't managed to do some of the shortcuts, but due to some big mistakes by LyleBandicoot93, TheAFH013 did gain a big advantage. TheAFH013 began to fail as well in "Frankensteinfeld" which could give LyleBandicoot93 a small chance of getting closer, but even LyleBandicoot93 was as well as unlucky. TheAFH013 won by a good amount of time. Appearently, a small mistake was made as well in the speedrun, which was by TheAFH013, the race was to get 8 red remotes, which he did and 3 hidden remotes, which he did NOT complete. TheAFH013 only got 2 hidden remotes, from the first 2 levels, which means that LyleBandicoot93 could demand a rematch. SECOND RUN: It was fast informed, that a re-match would be done RickyMan48 vs. TheSubpixel In this match, the speedrun would be another speedrun of Gex 2. The goal was to get all the red remotes in the Second section of levels, and the hidden silver remotes in the 3 levels, and as well beating the boss. Both players started with the exact same statistics(lives and remotes) in the second section. Both players started with the second Screm TV level, but very fast in the speedrun, it was clearly who would win. RickyMan48 did get very frustrated with the game very early in the speedrun, while TheSubpixel was having some few lagging issues, which didn't cause TheSubpixel any trouble at all. RickyMan48 ended up getting 2 game overs which completely ruined his chances and hopes of winning the match. TheSubpixel was done with the speedrun in less than 20 minutes, while RickyMan48 at that point was only somewhere halfway in the speedrun. TheSubpixel won by a lot and sent RickyMan48 out of the tournament. RickyMan48 refused immediatly after TheSubpixel announced his victory, that he wouldn't be finishing the speedrun. ThePlatformKing vs. Heydavid17 No info about this match yet. 'ShoReWol' vs. LukeRF44 As soon LukeRF44 returned from a short holiday trip, both competitors could finally discuss the game that would be done. The game would be Gex 2, where the goal would be a race to get both red remotes in the first Prehistorical level, known as "Pangaea 90210". Both players would start from the very beginning of the game, with no remotes at all. The speedrun was one of the thrilling ones, by having both players neck on neck with each other all the way until the Prehistorical level, ShoReWol being a few seconds in front most of the time, the speedrun was intense all the way until the 2nd boss. When enterting "Pangaea 90210" both players began to become more frustrated since both players would end up dying multiple times in the level, meaning that they were switching between the lead on many occasions. LukeRF44 would end up collecting the first remote in the level, and ShoReWol fell behind, due to some deaths close to the remote. Not only ShoReWol was unlucky, when the table turned, when LukeRF44 was going for his second remote, which he ended up dying on as well, giving ShoReWol a slim chance of getting back. ShoReWol managed to get the remote before LukeRF44, and wins the match. LukeRF44 did announce that he would finish the speedrun, but due to the fact that he kept dying, he decided to give up on finishing the speedrun. Nintendogen64 vs. MuddyMaestro This match would be the 3rd time that Nintendogen64 faces MuddyMaestro in a tournament, both previous matches being won by MuddyMaestro. The race was in Gex 3 a goal to get 40 paws, with a sidenote on the counter restarts when you reach 25, so by reaching 15 the second time it would mean you would have a total of 40 paws. The match started of from the very beginning of the game and each competitor had his own route, meaning it was hard to tell who'd win, even though Nintendogen64 had the upper hand at the start. For most of the match both competitors seemed equal, but MuddyMaestro would eventually take the lead. MuddyMaestro finished first, but due to Nintendogen64 experiencing problems with loading times, and the rules of a tie, he was granted extra time. Despite this, Nintendogen64 finished the speedrun a whole 95 seconds after MuddyMaestro Zaydskate vs. CrystalFissure Two of the finalists from IAS7 were set to face each other in this round, CrystalFissure having won the previous tournament, and Zaydskate being the runner-up led to an exciting speedrun. The race was in Gex 2, with the goal of getting 1 red remote from each of the levels in the third section of the game. The speedrun started off from the very beginning of the game with neither player possessing a remote. In order to progress, a specific amount of remotes were needed, as well as beating both the first and second boss. Even though it was a race between the top 2 people from the last tournament, it was a very clear victory for CrystalFissure who finished the speedrun in 23 minutes, Zaydskate still announced during the speedrun that he would finish. Zaydskate was facing the second boss by the time CrystalFissure finished the run but it still took additional 15 minutes for Zaydskate to finish the speedrun, resulting in Zaydskate finishing the speedrun after around 38 minutes. Round 3 & Shaggin' Wagon The people who will qualify to Round 3, are the 8 people who wins their Round 2 matches, which has a total of 16 people, which half of them will be sorted out. In this round, people who has already faced each other in the group stage, can once again face each other as well in Round 3, unlike Round 2, people who losses will qualify to the "Shaggin' Wagon" Round. Qualified People #'CrashBandiSpyro12' #'Ratchet5' #Round 2 "Match 3" Winner #'TheSubPixel' #Round 2 "Match 5" Winner #'ShoReWol' #'MuddyMaestro' #'CrystalFissure' Matches Round 3 matches will all as well be like the Round 2 matches, where 2 Round 2 winners will face each other. The winner will qualify directly to the grand final, while the loser will not be eliminated, as in Round 2, but instead qualify to the "Shaggin' Wagon Round" Semi-Final 1 Match The draw video has not been uploaded yet Semi-Final 2 Match The draw video has not been uploaded yet Semi-Final 3 Match The draw video has not been uploaded yet Semi-Final 4 Match The draw video has not been uploaded yet Shaggin' Wagon All the Round 3 losers will be placed here where only the winner will be awarded a spot in the final. #"Round 3, Match 1 Loser" #"Round 3, Match 2 Loser" #"Round 3, Match 3 Loser" #"Round 3, Match 4 Loser" Round 4 (Grand Final) The grand final of the Gex tournament will be a race between 5 people, the final game will be Gex 2 It is possible to qualify to the grand final, by winning the "Round 3" speedrun and by being the winner of the "Shaggin' Wagon Round". 4 spots will be given to the "Round 3" winners, while only 1 spot will be given from the "Shaggin' Wagon Round" Finalists #"Round 3, Match 1 Winner" #"Round 3, Match 2 Winner" #"Round 3, Match 3 Winner" #"Round 3, Match 4 Winner" #"Shaggin' Waggon Round Winner" Awards Fastest Runner: ThePlatformKing (After 8 Videos Uploaded) The Blue Gem(Slowest Runner): DessertMonkeyJK (Speedrun Against LyleBandicoot93) Biggest Fail: TheStickKid (Speedrun Against Nintendogen64) Most Boring Speedrun: DigitalMasterpieces vs. Playsihull (Round 1) Group Of Death: 'Group E '(LyleBandicoot93, DessertMonkeyJK, MuddyMaestro & VideoGameRules645) Most Exciting Speedrun: 'Nintendogen64 vs. TheStickKid '(Round 1) NOTE: These are the nominated awards at the moment. Links IAS8 Draw Category:Tournaments